The present invention relates to a forage harvester with a post-accelerator designed as a conveying fan rotating about a rotary axle and partially enclosed by a housing designed to be open in sections, where the post-accelerator adjustably extends in sections into a crop-conveyance path.
Partially enclosed post accelerators are known. EP 1 961 288 A1 describes a post-accelerator designed in the form of a conveying fan of a self-propelled forage harvester that is partially encased in a housing. The post-accelerator is driven by a pulley, which is disposed on an axle of the post-accelerator, which extends beyond the width of the housing. The post-accelerator is disposed so as to be displaceable relative to the housing. To this end, the housing is assigned a displacement mechanism, which acts on sliding devices disposed at both ends of the axle. The displacement mechanism comprises two coupling rods, each one of which acts on the respective sliding device and connects this to an eccentric shaft. The eccentric shaft is pivoted by a telescopic adjusting element, which acts on the eccentric shaft in the center. The pivoting motion of the eccentric shaft is converted into a translational motion of the sliding devices, in order to displace the post-accelerator.
The disadvantage of such a conventional device is the complex design of the displacement mechanism, which has increased play due to the plurality of connection points, making it difficult, at the least, to fine-tune the adjustment of the position.